Le roi des ombres
by peluche kawai
Summary: Le roi des ombres a été vaincu puis exécuté par celui de la lumière , sept personnes aux cheveux coloré sont choisit pour sauvé un monde de magie et de dangers mais que cache donc Kuroko ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toute. Ici peluche kawai, en direct de la dixième guerre mondiale. Non je ne suis pas sous influence, oh un papillon...bref me voici avec le fœtus d'une fiction, elle mettra un peu de temps à naître (se finir) je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle contiendra. Pour ce qui est des pokécave ils sont en cours de production et je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura un Aoki, de l'alcool et du MidoTaka par contre pour ce qui est de L'AoKaga je ne le ferai certainement pas, pour la simple raison que je n'aime pas ce couple : j'ai l'impression de voir un inceste car, pour moi, ils sont très similaire mais il n'est pas impossible que l'inspi me vienne. Si je n'ai rien posté c'est parce que la fin de l'année arrive donc les cours me pompe toute mon énergie déjà inexistante et que le soleil et la chaleur me donne de ses envie de dormir si vous saviez...enfin bref ce petit fœtus et de l'AkaKuro ou du KuroAka (votez Kuroko seme !)

Prologue: L'exil du Roi des Ombres par celui de la Lumière

Ce fut lorsque le soleil se coucha que chut un roi sage et fort.

Dans une plaine verte émeraude, deux rois se battaient. L'un était vêtu d'une armure d'un blanc éclatant et armé d'une immense épée tout aussi blanche, l'autre d'une armure noir profond parsemé de petits joyaux aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et armé de deux poignards dans le même style. Le roi blanc combattait avec ardeur, déterminé à faire tomber son adversaire. Le roi noir ne faisait que se défendre ou attaquait avec très peu de conviction, car il ne voulait pas se battre. Le roi noir n'avait jamais souhaité ce combat, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son « ennemi » l'attaquait ainsi. De ce fait, il en était un peu triste et confus. Le combat durait depuis quelques minutes et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Le roi blanc, épuisé par tous ses coups, fit un faux mouvement et faillit s'effondrer. Le roi noir, qui le voyait chanceler, décida d'attendre que son opposant puisse être correctement sur ses deux pieds pour continuer le combat. Mais le roi blanc profita de son inactivité pour lui planter son épée dans le ventre, embrochant ainsi son adversaire. La douleur fut atroce et il cracha violemment du sang. Peu de temps après, il sombra dans les bras bienfaisant de l'obscurité.

\- C'en est terminé démon monstrueux! fit le roi blanc avec dédain au corps inconscient du présumé roi noir.

Un homme grand de forte carrure et recouvert d'une armure noir accourut auprès du roi noir et s'agenouilla près de l'homme inconscient conscient de la gravité de la blessure. Sans un bruit, il souleva le corps inerte de son roi et après un long silence, il s'adressa au roi blanc.

"Vous avez causé la perte, la tristesse et la rancœur d'un royaume tout entier" déclara le guerrier d'une voix rauque de tristesse. Pourtant nous ne nous vengerons pas car c'est sa volonté

Sur ces mots il quitta la plaine désormais rouge cramoisi.

Plus tard le roi blanc arriva dans la capitale du roi des ombres. En vainqueur, il exigea la mort du roi noir. Le peuple le supplia de partir mais rien n'y fit. Deux semaines plus tard le souverain aimé de son peuple fut guillotiné. Cependant alors que la lame allait toucher son cou, une intense lueur l'enveloppa et au même moment, dans le monde des humains, sept nourrissons aux caractéristiques hors normes naquirent.

Après la disparition de son roi, le royaume des ombres tomba dans la décrépitude et la désolation. Le glorieux pays devint que pauvreté et misère mais un espoir subsistait, un prophète avait annoncé que sept couleurs sauveront leur bien-aimé contrée et que leur roi les guiderait de nouveau. Bien évidement le peuple devint haineux contre celui de la lumière et les hauts dirigeants du royaume, aveuglés par leur chagrin décidèrent de cesser toute alliance ou commerce avec les autres contrées. Ainsi le royaume chaleureux des ombres ferma son cœur et ses frontières.

Voici ce qui conclue ce prologue, en espérant qu'il vous plait et n'hésitez pas à m'indiquer mes fautes ou certaines tournures de phrase qui pourrait arracher vos yeux ou à simplement commenter !


	2. Chapter 2 Le debut des emmerdes

Bonjour à tous et toutes. Ici peluche kawai en direct du néant ! Et je ne suis toujours pas sous influence. Ou peut être si, celle du yaoi. Oh un nyan cat …bref voici les réponses aux commentaires et le premier chapitre, accessoirement.

 **Black-Strange-Stars** :Oui, les deux roi se connaissaient, mais le roi noir ne voulait pas se battre. Malgré ce fait, il devait protéger son peuple. Sa gentillesse l'aura perdue... pour le roi blanc tu saura ses raisons plus tard !

 **Serpent d'ombre:** Je sais que certaines tournures sont dures à lire mais quand j'écris j'ai tendance à ignorer la ponctuation, je dois faire un effort mental pour en mettre, alors imagine tout le texte sans le moindre petit point ou virgule ! Mais je vais faire un effort pour corriger ce travers de ma personnalité.

Et merci à vous pour tout vos coms et conseils. Il y aura en majeure partie du AkaKuro mais aussi deux-trois scènes de KuroAka où Kuroko sera dominant car je trouve ça rare.

Ah oui, je ne possède pas Knb même si je séquestre la Gdm dans ma cave. Tous les perso ou presque de cette fic sont à l'auteur original.

 _[ Le 21 juin 2016, sept personnes disparurent d'un coup sans laisser de trace. Sur les sept, six des personnes disparus étaient des joueurs de basket-ball plutôt connu de niveau lycéens, la septième était la gestionnaire du club de basket de Touho. Les disparus répondent au nom de Kuroko Tetsuya joueur de soutien à Seirin, Kise Ryouta, As de Kaijo, Aomine Daiki, As de Touho, Midorima Shintaro, As de Shutoku, Murasakibara Atsushi, centre défense de Yosen, Akashi Seijuro, capitaine de Rakuzan et Momoi Satsuki gestionnaire de Touho. ]_

Dans une salle de marbre blanc se trouvaient huit personnes. L'une, debout, un long bâton à la main et les sept autres roulées en boule sur le sol dans un cercle magique. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu ciel se leva sous les yeux surpris de la personne au bâton. Le garçon aux cheveux cyan regarda autour de lui, mais ne sembla nullement surpris ou choqué de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu. En faite, le garçon n'affichait aucune émotion et gardait un visage impassible.

Kuroko s'attendait à se réveiller dans son lit et non dans une grande salle en marbre. En examinant son environnement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Sept autres personnes étaient avec lui, la génération des miracles et un inconnu. A en juger par sa tenue, il devait être un mage ou un sorcier. Kuroko comprit aussi, en apercevant le cercle magique à ses pieds, qu'il avait été invoqué. Il s'approcha du mage.

-Bonjour. salua Kuroko.

-Bonjour ? répéta le mage d'une voix incertaine.

Visiblement le mage était surpris ou effrayé, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à son réveil. 

\- Ano, où somme nous ? demanda Kuroko.

\- Dans la capitale du royaume des cœurs. répondit le mage.

\- Ah.

La conversation se termina par ce « Ah ». Le mage se demandait d'où venait le calme de cet humain. Normalement les personnes invoquées ne réagissaient pas comme ça, la réaction de ce type aux cheveux bleu n'était pas normal. Il regarda l'humain essayer de réveiller les autres.

\- Aomine-kun, Mai-chan est ici. 

L'humain à la peau basanée se réveilla brusquement.

\- Kise-kun si tu ne te réveilles pas Akashi-kun va tripler ton entraînement.

L'humain blond se réveilla tout aussi brusquement que l'humain à la peau basanée.

\- Murasakibara-kun j'ai la dernière saveur de magnum.

L'humain géant aux cheveux violet se réveilla plus doucement que les autres en se frottant les yeux.

\- Midorima-kun tu vas rater Oha asa si tu ne te lève pas.

L'humain aux cheveux vert se leva en grognant quelque chose a propos d'un article chanceux.

\- Akashi-kun...Akashi-kun. fit l'humain aux cheveux bleu ciel en secouant l'humain aux cheveux rouge.

L'humain aux cheveux rouge ne bougea pas, l'humain aux cheveux bleu soupira et s'approcha de l'oreille de l'humain aux cheveux rouge pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. L'effet fut immédiat puisque l'homme aux cheveux rouge se réveilla en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Momoi-san réveilles toi.

L'humaine aux cheveux rose se leva.

-Bonjour Tetsu-kun. salua la fille aux cheveux rose encore somnolente.

\- Oi Tetsu ! Où on est ? demanda Aomine.

\- Au royaume des cœurs. répondit Tetsu.

-Alice aux pays des merveille ?! hurla Kise fou de joie.

-Kuro-chin, où est mon magnum ? réclama Murasakibara.

-Il semblerait que nous sommes dans un autre monde. réfléchit Midorima.

-Ah mais c'est horrible ! Que devons nous faire Tetsu-kun ?! pleurnicha Momoi.

Le mage sourit. Enfin une réaction normale.

\- Comment Tetsu-kun pourra obtenir son milk shake à la vanille, si …..si ….si Kamisama ! éclata en sanglot l'humaine aux cheveux roses.

Le sourire du mage disparut, c'est pour ça que cette fille pleurnichait...

\- Calmez vous. ordonna l'humain aux cheveux rouge d'une voix autoritaire.

Ils obéirent à son ordre et se turent, l'humain aux cheveux rouge se tourna vers lui. Une aura effrayante et autoritaire émanait de lui et, pour une raison quelconque, le mage commença a craindre pour sa vie.

\- Bonjour ...

\- Madason

\- Madason que faisons nous ici ? questionna l'humain aux cheveux rouge d'une voix effrayante.

-Je n'ai pas le grade nécessaire pour répondre. répliqua Madason d'une voix tremblante.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et un vieil homme en armure à la longue barbe blanche apparut derrière Madason.

\- Madason ! Que fais-tu encore ici? Va préparer les chambres de nos invités ! Pendant ce temps je les mènerais à la reine.

Il se tourna vers les humains aux cheveux colorés.

-Suivez moi, la reine va tout vous expliquer.


End file.
